Encontrando você
by Timbi
Summary: A felicidade está em lugares inesperados temos apenas que saber olhála.
1. Chapter 1

Eu achei essa fic perdida em um caderno e resolvi postá-la, eu escrevi no Verão passado, espero que gostem.

--------------

**_Nosso Amor_**

**_Capitulo 1 : Da verdade ao fim_**

Oi, eu sou Hikari Tsuki Sadame, tenho 16 anos, moro com meus pais nos EUA, sou loira, tenho olhos verdes, lentes, meus cabelos são cacheados, e atualmente são castanhos com mechas douradas, curso o terceiro ano do ensino médio. Meus pais vieram do Japão antes de eu nascer, meus avós ainda vivem lá, eu tenho vontade de ir para lá, mas por hora, vou ficar aqui com meus pais. Meus pais são donos de uma das empresas mais famosas do mundo a Silver Cristal, e a sede dela está no Japão, sob o comando dos meus avós, e como eu sou a única herdeira, estudo com professores particulares desde que me entendo por gente. E graças a mamãe, papai me deixou estudar em uma escola normal, para concluir os estudos, apesar de eu não precisar, afinal, eu curso a falcudade a distancia, bem foi uma trama dos meus pais, mas ta dano certo, não me pergunte como é algo surreal, mas eu estou no ultimo ano de administração, ou melhor no ultimo semestre.

-Kari-chan, já está tarde, amanhã você tem aula cedo, vá dormir! –pede-me mamãe, o nome dela é Asuka e o do meu pai Takato.

-Já vou! –bem eu tenho que dormir.

----------------------------------

-Você já fez o dever de Biologia? –indaga-me Lyla uma colega e amiga.

-Fiz, por que você quer copiar? –questiono.

-Não, eu quero seguir o seu modelo para poder fazer o meu.- responde ela. –Qual é o tipo sangüíneo do seu pai? –questiona-me ela.

-Acho que é B positivo. –digo.

-E o dá sua mãe? –pergunta ela.

-Também eu acho. –respondo.

-E o seu? –questiona-me ela.

-O negativo. –espera... não, não pode ser...

-Kari-chan... é melhor nós perguntarmos ao professor... –diz ela como se lê-se meus pensamentos.

-----------------------------------

Eu não acredito em felicidade, se ela existisse , minha noiva estaria aqui, ao meu lado e não morta, e agora estaríamos casados e quem sabe até teríamos uma filha, mas não, ela morreu e eu fiquei só, mais só do que quando perdi meus pais, pois daquela vez Kami foi bom comigo e me tirou a memória para que eu não sofresse tanto. Mas ela, ela encheu a minha solidão com vida, me mostrou o caminho da felicidade e isso eu não tenho como apagar. e agora eu tento cumprir o seu ultimo desejo: "_eu quero que seja feliz Mamo-chan, se não por você, por mim."_ E tento viver uma vida feliz, só tento porque sem ela nada me faz verdadeiramente feliz. Eu estou me formando em direito, mas já não tenho o mesmo entusiasmo que antes tudo ta tão parado, tão chato, tão comum, não há mais nada que me tire da rotina, nem mesmo inimigos, e logo eu que esperava que um inimigo aparecesse e acabasse comigo e quem sabe me levasse até ela.

-Chiba, cara, você vai na festa a Kimi, não é? –questiona-me um colega.

-Mas é claro. –respondo. –Não perderia essa por nada.

-É assim que se fala! Falo! – diz ele cumprimentando-me.

-Falo! –respondo.

Mais um dia normal na vida de Mamoru Chiba, de manhã vai para a falcudade, de tarde para o trabalho de meio período, e a noite para a festa de alguém.

---------------------------

-QUANDO VOCÊS IAM ME CONTAR? –eu não acredito tudo o que passei, tudo o que vivi, não passou de uma farsa, uma pura farsa, nada é real, tudo o que eu sou é uma mentira...

-Filha acalme-se! –pede-me Asuka, como? Como vou me acalmar tudo o que eu sou tudo o que eu sabia, todo o meu mundo caiu por terra.

-Não sou sua filha! Não sei quem sou... –quem sou eu? Por que eles não me disseram?

-Você é nossa filha porque pai e mãe são quem cria! –responde Takato.

-Eu achava... –Asuka veio me abraçar. – Me larga, não me toque! - grito saindo de perto dela, e indo embora.

-Hikari... –ouço Asuka me chamar.

Eu quero ir embora, eu quero sair daqui, eu preciso, preciso ficar longe disso tudo, quem sabe ir para um lugar onde ninguém me conhece, quem sabe...

--------------------------

-O que você acha de estender essa noite? –questiono beijando-lhe o pescoço

_Eu procurei em outros corpos encontrar você  
Eu procurei um bom motivo pra não, pra não falar  
Procurei me manter afastado mas você me conhece faço tudo errado, tudo errado  
Fim de semana, sei lá vou viajar, vou me embalar, vou dar uma festa, eu vo tocar um puteiro,eu vou te esquecer, nem que for.._

_Só por uma noite, só por uma noite  
Só por uma noite, só por uma noite  
_  
_Mas só de ouvir a sua voz eu já me sinto bem  
Mas se é difícil pra você tudo bem  
Muita gente se diverte com o que tem, se diverte com o que tem  
Só por uma noite  
_

-Ummm... não sei... já está tarde. –qual é o nome dela mesmo?Yume? Ayume? Naiumi? Ah, lembrei... Yume.

_Eu procurei abrir os olhos e enxergar você  
Eu procurei um bom motivo pra não, pra não estar lá  
Procurei me manter afastado mas você me conhece faço tudo errado, tudo errado  
Fim de semana, sei lá vou viajar, vou me embalar, vou dar uma festa,vo tocar um puteiro, eu vou te esquecer, nem que for.._  
-Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada que você não queira. –sussurro ao seu ouvido.

_Só por uma noite, só por uma noite  
Só por uma noite, só por uma noite  
_

-É exatamente o que eu temo, o que eu quero. Quem sabe outro dia Mamo-kun. –sussurra em um fio de voz.

_Mas só de ouvir a sua voz eu já me sinto bem  
Mas se é difícil pra você tudo bem  
Muita gente se diverte com o que tem  
só de ouvir a sua voz eu já me sinto bem  
_

-Do amanhã ninguém sabe. –sussurro. –e não podemos temer o que queremos.

_Mas se é difícil pra você tudo bem  
Muita gente se diverte com o que tem, se diverte com o que tem  
Só por uma noite..._

-Está bem. –diz ela sorrindo.

---------------------------------------------------

-Eu quero ir para Tókio. –afirmo ao descer para tomar café.

-Como? Por que? –questiona-me Asuka.

-Eu pensei muito ontem e decidi que preciso de um tempo só para mim, e eu sempre quis conhecer Tókio. –respondo.

-Mas é tão longe... –sussurra ela.

-Mas eu preciso. –respondo.

-Está bem –diz Takato com o olhar firme.

-Mas amor... –começa Asuka.

-Não, ela precisa deste tempo. Eu conheço a nossa filha... –diz ele.

-Obrigada... –digo saindo.

Espero que eu esteja fazendo a coisa certa, porque se não, não apenas eu como os meus pais saíram muito feridos.

-Kari-chan o que houve? Você esteve chorando? –indaga-me Lyla.

-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem... –respondo.

-Mas... –começa ela.

-É sério. –digo sorrindo. –não se preocupe, agora eu estou bem.

------------------------

-Bom dia... –essa voz... não, não é ela.

-Yume, bom dia. –sussurro.

-Fiz seu café. –diz ela sorrindo, não vou negar que ela é muito bonita, mas nada se compara a Usako.

-Obrigado. –digo levantando-me.

-Não precisa agradecer. –diz-me ela.

-Mas eu quero agradecer. –digo.

-Você é diferente. –sussurra ela.

-Diferente? –eu sou diferente?

-Sim, geralmente eu sou expulsa do quarto de manhã. –diz ela.

-Você é diferente e acorda mais cedo do que eu. –respondo sorrindo.

--------------

Por favor, comentem .


	2. Chapter 2

voltei, e aqui tem mais um cap, por favor, comentem

* * *

**_Nosso Amor_**

**_Cap 2: Começos_**

* * *

-Filha, tome cuidado. –pede-me Asuka.

-Eu tomarei, não se preocupe. –digo.

-Tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer? –indaga-me Takato.

-Sim. –respondo.

-Boa sorte então. –diz ele.

-Obrigada...

------------------------------------------

-Chiba me diz, como você consegue? –questiona-me um colega, droga a minha memória é tão ruim que eu nunca lembro o nome deles.

-Consigo o que?

-Ser o melhor aluno da classe e ainda por cima, não faltar a uma festa? – bem às vezes nem eu sei.

-Não sei, sorte? –respondo. –Quando vai ter outra festa? –pergunto.

-Você está bem diferente... –eu sei o que ele quer dizer.

-O Mamoru de antes morreu com a noiva. –digo.

-Engraçado, parece que você superou bem a morte dela. –diz ele.

-Você nem imagina.

---------------------------

-Senhora Satsuki, que saudade! –exclamo abraçando a senhora que até poucos dias era a minha avó.

-Acho que temos muito que conversar. –me diz ela.

-Sim, mas não agora. –peço.

-Está bem. Vamos! -diz o senhor Takuia pegando minhas malas.

-Você pretende ficar quanto tempo? –questiona-me a senhora Satsuki.

-Não sei, o tempo necessário para me recuperar. –respondo.

---------------------

O que está acontecendo? Por que eu estou me sentindo assim como se... como se algo fosse mudar... como se... merda o que está acontecendo?

------------------

-Hikari, continue a nos chamar de vô e de vó porque você sempre será a nossa neta assim como Asuka e Takato sempre serão seus pais, por que os pais são aqueles que criam. E eles podem ter errado, mas erraram tentando acertar, eles só queriam o melhor para você. –diz-me ela.

-Eu sei... eles vão ser sempre os meus pais, mas eu tenho o direito de saber quem são os meus pais biológicos, qual é a minha história... eu sei que eu sou a menina da história, acho que eu sempre soube que eu era ela. –digo.

---------------------

-Eu vou dar uma volta! –digo saindo.

Eu não quero ser um peso para a senhora Satsuki e o senhor Takuia, eu quero sei lá, quem sabe eu possa alugar um apê? E buscar um estágio afinal eu ainda estou na universidade, no ultimo ano, bem mas não agora, eu vou apenas conhecer a cidade, eu sinto que aqui eu vou começar, sem mentiras, bem talvez nem tudo...

BUMP!

-Ah, desculpa... –peço levantando-me.

-Olhe por onde anda... –por que o meu coração está assim?

-Seu grosso, eu pedi desculpa. –digo já em pé.

-E eu só disse a verdade! –diz ele.

-Ah, e você por acaso olha por onde anda tanto que esbarrou em mim. –digo olhando-o séria.

-Ok, desculpa. –pede ele sorrindo... um sorriso sedutor... Taí, gostei dele.

------------------------------

Esbarrei em uma jovem que me lembrou tanto a minha doce Usako, ou será que eu achei parecida por que eu procuro vê-la em todas as jovens com as quais eu saio? Motoki já disse que eu devo parar de compará-las a ela por que se não eu nunca vou encontrar alguém que eu ame, mas ele não entende que quem eu amo é a Usagi, ela é a única pessoa que eu amei e vou amar em toda a minha vida...

-Oi Mamoru... –cumprimenta-me uma loirassa..

-Kaori... –pulo o muro da praça para beijá-la.

-Umm Mamoru. Onde você esteve? –indaga acariciando o meu rosto.

Ella no comprende, que todo lo que tengo  
No va cambiando lo que siento

-Curtindo! –respondo novamente beijando-na.

-Umm calma eu não vou fugir… -diz-me ela.

Ella es mi tormento, fiebre del momento  
¡Soy su futuro ex novio!

-Que tal irmos para o meu apê? –indago.

-Agora? Mas você não tem aula? –pergunta ela.

Más allá de los recuerdos  
Del dolor que no se va

-Esquece isso e vamos lá para casa. –digo.

-Mais tarde. –diz ela.

Hago todo lo que puedo

y caigo en su juego

-Ah, que pena, mas hoje tem festa.- digo.

-Ah, então deixa para outro dia. –diz ela.

------------------------

-Eu sou Hikari e vou passar o resto do ano letivo com vocês e espero que sejamos amigos.

-Oi, eu sou Satsuki. –diz uma jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes.

-Prazer. –digo sentando-me ao seu lado.

-Você veio dos EUA? –indaga-me ela.

-Sim. –respondo.

-E é legal lá? –questiona-me ela.

-Sim é ótimo. –digo sorrindo. –Mas e aqui, tem muita festa?

-Têm, mas as melhores são as da universidade. –diz ela.

-E nós podemos ir? –questiono.

-Claro... que não a menos que você seja maior de idade, ou tenha uma carteira falsificada. –responde ela.

-E onde eu posso conseguir uma? –pergunto.

-Eu te apresento um amigo. –diz-me ela.

-Você é muito show. –digo.

-Eu também gostei de você . –diz ela.

-----------------------------

Que pena que a Kaori não quis ir lá pra casa, seria tão bom eu tenho certeza disso. Cara, ela é muito boa, em todos os sentidos da palavra, sem contar que ela é muito doce muito gentil...

-E ai Chiba ta pensando na morte da bezerra? –questiona-me um otário cujo nome, para variar, não lembro.

-Não é na tua irmã mesmo. –respondo.

-O cara, deixa a Kaori em paz. –diz ele.

-Com certeza! Em uma paz que "ó"... –respondo.

-Eu to avisando. –começa ele.

-Que culpa tenho eu se você tem uma irmã boazuda? –indago.

-EU VOU TE QUEBRAR DESGRAÇADO! –exclama ele vindo para me bater.

-Tenta! –digo pondo-me em posição de luta.

-Parem já os dois! Estão agindo como crianças –exclama o diretor.

-Senhor Takeru! Como é bom ver o senhor! Fez regime? Ta mais magro. –digo querendo amansar a fera.

-Não vem Chiba! Você já aprontou demais. –diz ele.

-Mas eu não fiz nada. –digo.

-Não, só tumulto. –diz ele.

---------------------------

-E então, já escolheu um nome? –indaga-me o rapaz.

-Acho que sim. –respondo lembrando-me de um nome que gostava quando pequena.

-Como acha que sim, é o seu nome daqui pra frente. –afirma ele.

-É usagi! –respondo.

-Coelhinha, é um belo nome... –diz ele.

-Eu sempre gostei desse nome, desde pequena. –respondo.

-Usagi de que? –pergunta-me ele.

-Da Lua, Tsukino. –em homenagem a um amigo que eu tinha lá em São Francisco.

-Coelho da lua, é um belo nome, eu já ouvi em algum lugar... –diz ele.

-----------------------------

-Cheguei! –digo entrando em casa.

-Ah filha, como foi a aula? –indaga-me a senhora Satsuki.

-Foi boa, eu adorei, meus colegas parecem ser bem legais. –respondo.

-Que bom que você gostou. –diz ela.

-Eu vou para o meu quarto. –digo subindo as escadas.

-Você não vai jantar? –questiona-me ela.

-Não estou com fome, obrigada. –digo fechando a porta.

Eu combinei com a Satsuki que a encontraria na frente da escola em duas horas... bem, eu tenho que ver com que roupa eu vou.

-----------------------------

-Nossa, que festa! –exclamo.

-Eu sabia que você ia gostar, cuidado com esses garotos. –diz-me Suki-chan

-Eles é que tem que tomar cuidado comigo. –ambas caímos na gargalhada.

----------------------------------

As festas parecem estar cada vez mais monótonas, tudo está ficando tão parado, tão comum, tão não alegre. Mas ainda existem varias garotas bonitas e algumas eu ainda nem conheço. Falando nisso quem é aquela gata de preto? Eu acho que a conheço de algum lugar, esses olhos verdes não são estranhos.

-Oi, a gente não se conhece de algum lugar? –pergunto.

-Essa cantada é velha. –responde-me ela com desdém.

-Não, não é cantada! –exclamo. –Eu já te vi no céu.

-É mais fácil no inferno. –responde ela sorrindo.

-Quer dizer que você é uma diabinha? –questiono.

-Quem sabe? –responde ela sorrindo... tenho que admitir que o sorriso fica bem em sua face.

-Que coincidência, eu também. –digo me achegando.

-É, jura? –indaga ela sarcástica.

-Que tal fazermos travessuras? –questiono vendo-a cair na gargalhada. Um riso tão puro, tão contagiante que não posso evitar e acabo sorrindo também. Quem é essa garota?


End file.
